elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:To Kill an Empire
Hi, I just did this pission, you get the 1500 gold bounty if you are seen in the room as the emperor dies. I went around the corner between the emperor and the escape door and crouched, no guard saw me, they killed the cook and the crowd died down and the red dots disappeared from my compas. Then I snuck up to the emperor, stole his robes and went out. 0 bounty. Went out, talked to Maro, killed them all, fasttravelled immediately. 11:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think this works entirely. It's true that this method allows you to fast travel out of solitude after finishing off Maro's men. In fact, you can walk around Solitude after killing them without the guards bothering you at all. However, the next time you visit Solitude (or maybe Haafinger altogether--didn't do a thorough test), you'll be stopped by guards for the 1500 bounty. 15:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hindered by Previous Mission Bounty? I'm wondering how easy this will be since I still have a 1040-ish bounty from the previous mission here (Bound Until Death - Kill Vici at her own wedding). I'm pretty sure the guards will be hostile from the word go, plus some of the people are likely to give me issues as well. Any tips, aside from lots of invisibility potions? 05:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sprinting The Whirlwind tick doesn't work at all. I tried 10+ times and still reaching just before the gate, my player character just stops. I play in PS3. Agh So, when I couldn't fast travel after killing Maro's men, I had guards pursuing me or something, and then I get attacked by two chaurus reapers in the middle of no where! How do u get guards to stop pursuing u? Easy.... ..You kill them. HELP So when I was going up the stairs with gianna after making the stew, the game shut down. Exits the program on PC. I need help please. Stuck on bridge glitch I have finished all steps to kill the emperor. And after I killed him, I exited through the back door, as I was told. There was maro in the bottom of the tower where his men come from. Well, when the game forces you to stop on the bridge, the men come out and maro speaks. I have tried this many times, so each time is different, but sometimes he stops at the part before he orders his men to kill me, and I'm stuck there on the bridge. I can look around but I can't move. Other times, he teleports to the top rail when he tells them to kill me. But after I kill them, the place where it forces you to stop stops me again, and I'm stuck there. I have tried everything! Taking off all my mods, reloading game, shutting down my computer, waiting for awhile... Nothing works! Please help. Bounty I did all as followed; rushed through the room as the soup was being served to the other side, crouched so no one could see, everything was working fine. As I get outside, stopped by Maro blah blah blah, I kill the men, but as I am going down the spiral stairs, I am stopped by a guard saying I have comitted crimes and needed to pay for them. I am just assuring people that the bounty may not go away even if you kill Maro's men. If in the Thieve's Guild, you can clear your bounty with 750 gold instead, which is what I did. Hope this helps people in the future. 06:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Eclair : If you want your bounty to go away without paying, you have to kill all witnesses. That is tough to do for any crime committed in a city - for all you know, a kid may have been a witness and run away. Then when you kill the witnesses, there are other witnesses to those killings, etc., etc. At night there's a slightly better chance because most people out and about are guards who will run towards you if they see a crime, not away. However, there are still random citizens who may be witnesses while out for nighttime strolls. Net: A crime committed in a city, if witnessed by anyone at all, is going to cause a bounty that cannot be erased without jail time or paying up. Cubears (talk) 07:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Gianna won't move, I'm stuck Character is stuck when following Gianna. Gianna will not move. I've tried waiting, reloading, etc. she won't go to the room where the emperor is. Plus with all the waiting I have no other saves now except the ones in the castle with her where I am trapped. The exit is locked and there is no way to pickpocket Gianna or anything : Hello, before I say a suggestion I ask you to please type your username or public IP address, which you can fing by searching in Google 'IP'. Or, just hit the signature button. Now, have you tried killing her then resurrecting her? Spawning a second one of her and deleting the original? If this still doesn't work try typing 'coc riverwood' in the command console and then come back to the castle. If you are on Xbox then I have no suggestions other than killing her and reloading. Biddyboo8 (talk) 22:55, April 6, 2014 (UTC)